Long Live
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: Annabeth tries to not let her desperation show when she sees his face in the crowd, as he frantically searches for her too. She ignores everything Jason and the dark-haired girl were shouting, her feet running to her lost hero. Songfic to Long Live by Taylor Swift. Percabeth and Jeyna.


**So, you might have thought this was an update for my _Mark of Athena _fanfic, but no, this is a one-shot that I was working on and I finished it during class, so I thought I would post it now so I don't forget it. It's mainly focused on Reyna and Annabeth, with huge doses of Jeyna and Percabeth. This song by Taylor Swift reminded me of them, so I was, hey! Let's write a songfic about it!**

**Anyway, for my _Mark of Athena_, there will be an update tomorrow, so please check that out tomorrow!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: When in the name of Neptune did I own anything? Never, exactly.**

* * *

**Long Live**

* * *

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands_

* * *

Reyna and Jason look at each other, their hands still gripped tightly onto their weapons. Krios had crumbled only thirty seconds ago, his remains getting sucked into the pits of Tartarus. They don't know if the battle was finished until Bobby pipes up.

"I think that's the last of them..." he trails off, grinning. "Awesome!"

* * *

_The crowds in the stands went wild_

* * *

"BEAT THAT!" Clarisse shouts, grinning and holding Maimer in the air.

Annabeth smiles weakly, still slightly unstable. "It's over. We won," she declares, leaning onto Percy, who is smiling as the rest of the Greeks cheer, their chants and voices echoing throughout the battlefield, filling everyone with hope and happiness.

"For Greece!"

* * *

_We were the Kings and the Queens  
And they read off our names_

* * *

"And I declare Jason Grace our other praetor!" Octavian's voice declares as he tries to keep the scowl off his face. "Hail, Romans, to our praetors Jason Grace and Reyna Rossland! They have led Rome to victory, and will be rewarded for their efforts!"

"Ave! Senatus Populusque Romanus!" Every single Roman yells, cheering their praetors on. "Reyna! Jason! Praetors of Rome!"

* * *

_The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same_

* * *

"Party on!" Grover shouts, chewing on a tin can. All around them, Greek demigods are celebrating their victory against the Titans through a party that Dionysus had approved of. The music was blaring, and Annabeth, along with her boyfriend, Percy laugh with their friends when _Love Story _by Taylor Swift comes on, and Percy pulls her to the dance floor. She smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Life's going to be boring now, huh?" Percy murmurs into her hair, pulling her closer. "I have a feeling things are going to change soon though."

She rolls her eyes, swaying to the beat. "Of course it is! You'll be helping me remodel Olympus."

Percy chuckles. "I love you Wise Girl, you know that?"

Annabeth smiles, burying her face in his shirt. "I love you too Seaweed Brain."

* * *

_You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page_

* * *

"And...keep that position praetor Jason," the painter, George commands Jason, who was holding his head high, a proud expression on his face. Reyna let a smile slip, and the painter notices it. "And keep that smile Miss Rossland," he tells her, focusing on his painting. "We need this painting for the next generations to see and understand what you both have accomplished."

"This is kind of painful," Jason comments, stealing a glance at her. "How did you keep your posture so perfect for the past hour?"

Reyna slips her hand into his, smiling a bit widely. "McQueen, I'm a daughter of Bellona; I can be patient."

"I like the hand-holding; it makes you guys seem more human. Keep it!" George says, nodding his head. "Beautiful!"

And that's how the painting came out to have Reyna's cheeks a bit too red and Jason's grin too blinding, their hands clasped tightly together.

* * *

_It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age_

* * *

"What do you think happens now?" Annabeth asks Percy, putting her head on his shoulder.

Percy doesn't talk for a while. "Well," he begins, "Kronos is defeated so maybe, it's a start of a new age. You know, one where the gods pay more attention to their kids, you make a better version of Olympus, and war will be kept to a minimum."

She smiles, imagining a life where she didn't have to worry. "A golden age," she muses quietly, liking the idea. "That'll be nice."

* * *

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

* * *

A week has passed, but still, everywhere Jason and Reyna go, their fellow legionnaires congratulate them on their victory. "Long live Rome!" They would chant, patting them on the back. "Long live Reyna and Jason, praetors of the First and Twelfth Legion!"

Reyna couldn't help herself sometimes and raises her and Jason's hand high into the air, continuing to chant with them. "Long live Rome!"

Jason smiles every time she does this, and follows her lead. "Long live Rome, the greatest empire of all time!"

* * *

_And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered_

* * *

Annabeth orders her crew to follow her plans exactly, while trying not to laugh at Percy arguing loudly and childish with one of her brothers on how the interior of the temple of Poseidon should look like.

"A fountain of saltwater!" Percy shouts, crossing his arms. "That's better than some waterfall to the side."

Michael groans. "Look, Percy, I told you, we have no place for a fountain. A waterfall will be just fine."

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh at them. Maybe, this time, they would be known to have a happy ending, until all the other heroes out there.

* * *

_I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now_

* * *

"Remember that one?" Jason asks her, holding out a four-year-old picture of them. She was scowling at the young Jason beside her, who was in the middle of laughing. "You just got to camp and insulted my sword-fighting skills, and Gwen told us to suck it up and take a picture."

Reyna smiles softly, holding onto the picture. She puts it down and picks up another. It was a horrible picture, but reminds Reyna of just how good of a group her and Jason made. It was of them attacking the Trojan sea monster, and strikes of lightning in the background. "A little girl who was watching us took this picture," she said, trying to remember what had gone through her mind at that time. Four years ago, she wanted to prove to everyone that she was strong and brave. She didn't know back then that now, four years later, she would have helped Jason Grace, out of all people, yet again, defeat Krios and his army.

* * *

_We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town_

* * *

Annabeth fingers her new bead, beautifully painted with a scythe to represent their battle with Kronos. She stiffens when she feels someone placing something on her head, but relaxes when she finds out it's Percy, putting a wreath of flowers on top of her head. "Why?" Annabeth asks, eyeing her boyfriend, confused.

He shrugs, taking her hands and clasping them in between his bigger, tanned ones. "I don't know, I thought you deserved something, and the flower crown was the first thing I could think of."

She chuckles, looking at him, hand on her hip. "Rachel helped you, didn't she?"

Percy blushes. "It's the thought that counts!" he defends him. "I had the thought!"

* * *

_And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming "this is absurd"  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

* * *

"How is this _possible_? How am I _not _centurion for the First Cohort?" Octavian exclaims, glaring at the two praetors. "I am completely qualified to become the centurion!"

Jason ignores him, petting Argentum. Reyna chuckles to herself as Aurum growls at Octavian.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" The augur shouts over his shoulder, scrambling out of the _principia_.

Jason turns to her, slinging an arm around her. "He needs to be put in his place, doesn't he?" he comments, pulling softly on her the dark strands that fell from her braid. "I think he's trying to overthrow us or something."

Reyna rolls her eyes. "Isn't he always? But luckily, Aurum and Argentum know when he's telling lies or half-lies when trying to persuade people."

"It's us against the world, isn't it Rey?" Jason says, smirking at her.

"When isn't it?" Reyna replies back, letting her guard completely down since Octavian left. She leans onto Jason, fidgeting with her braid.

He chuckles, looking down at her. "True, true."

* * *

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

* * *

"Cheers to the next Titan-free years!" Travis hollers throughout the dining room, and everyone hollers back. "Cheers to that!" Weeks had passed, but all of Camp Half-Blood are still hyped about winning the war.

Percy smirks at her and lifts his blue soda in the air. "And cheers to Annabeth Chase, my awesome girlfriend, the official architect of Olympus!"

All of the cabins, even the Ares kids cheered back, "Cheers to that!" Annabeth couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend. "Cheers to Camp Half-Blood!" Annabeth joins in, lifting her ginger ale into the air as well.

* * *

_And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid_

* * *

"Reyna?" She perks up at the sound of his voice.

"Yes?" she replies stiffly, seeing the First Cohort staring at her through the window.

Jason snorts. "Octavian wants to talk to you." He walks towards her, looking into her eyes, and Reyna forces the growing of red appearing on her face to cease when he puts a hand on her arm. "Do you want me to shoo him away? And then can we go hide his teddy bears?" Jason asks hopefully, and his fellow praetor avoids his puppy eyes as she smirks, glancing out the window.

"Let him come in. I will deal with him. _Personally_." Reyna says, pushing Jason away. "Show your face augur! Or are you afraid?"

Jason laughs, ignoring the angry look in Octavian's eyes. "That's Reyna for you."

* * *

_Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live that look on your face_

* * *

Annabeth laughs, relaxing beneath the stars with Percy, glancing at _The Huntress_, and all of her memories come rushing back. To the first time she met Percy, to their first quest, to the Labyrinth, and finally, to their recent battle with Kronos. She realizes that she's had enough fighting in her life; she'd rather settle down and enjoy being with Percy, like normal people. Like without having monsters after them 24/7.

"Wise Girl? You still there?" Percy waves his hand wildly in her face, and Annabeth slaps it away.

"You don't need to do that," she says, glaring half-heartedly at her idiotic boyfriend.

He shrugs. "What were you thinking about?"

She smiles slightly at the concerned look on his face. He's definitely her Seaweed Brain. "Just the battle, you and me..." she stops, placing her head on Percy's chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. "You know, just everything."

* * *

_And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered  
Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall_

* * *

"Praetor! I followed your orders, but I couldn't find him!" Seinna exclaims, biting her lip. "He's...gone," she says softly, noticing the flash of pain in the war daughter's eyes.

Reyna stands taller, her expression unreadable. "Keep searching," she instructs. "Check the temples again, and every single training area. He probably fell asleep somewhere," she says, trying to convince herself more than anyone else, but Seinna nods.

"I will, but Octavian wants to declare him...dead if we don't find him in a week," Seinna stutters out, wincing at her praetor's enraged expression.

"He is not dead. Keep looking!" Reyna demands, pointing to the door. Seinna gulps and runs out of the room, but not after hearing Reyna mumble to herself. "He's not dead, remember, remember, he promised," Seinna hears Reyna say over and over again.

For Reyna's sake, and the rest of Camp Jupiter, Seinna hopes their saving grace wasn't dead.

* * *

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_  
_That you'll stand by me forever_

* * *

"I'm sorry Annabeth. He's...not here," Travis says, backing away just in case Annabeth went crazy.

"No, no, no," she repeats. "He can't be gone." Her eyes darken as she stares determinedly at poor Travis. "Ask everyone. Someone must have seen him this morning," she reasons, nodding her head. "Yes, keep looking."

Travis nods quickly and exits the room, not wanting to see Annabeth break down.

When the son of Hermes left, Annabeth crumbles to the ground, numb. "But he promised," she whispers, and wonders what the Hades she did to anger the gods.

* * *

_But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye_

* * *

Good-bye. Something Reyna never thinks about, especially about her and Jason. There are-_were _inseparable, the best friends and leaders of their camp. He was his other half, and she could have sworn on the River Styx that she was his too...but now he's gone...

Reyna wipes her tears on the _My shirt is more awesomer than you_ shirt she was wearing. She was never good at saying good-bye anyway.

* * *

_If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name_

* * *

Annabeth didn't know how, but she knows that Percy isn't dead. _He isn't, he isn't_...

As she looks out the window in her cabin, she wonders where he is, and if he remembers her. What's he doing? Did he meet any other demigods? Did he tell them about her? Was she even important to him anymore?

* * *

_Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine_

* * *

Reyna goes back to the hall where their portrait is hanging in, and she smiles sadly at the memories. "Remember the battle?" she says softly, as if talking to Jason. "Do you remember how glory simply radiated off of you? Do you remember us chanting along, _long live Rome_? How we hoped our empire would shine once again? Do you remember?"

She wipes the tears falling from her dark hazel eyes and runs back to his former house, sleeping in there once again, her mind wrapped around his memory.

* * *

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life, with you  
Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

* * *

Annabeth glances at all the newly built cabins, the renovated dining hall, and she clenches her fist in frustration. She misses her Seaweed Brain, and his constant chattering. Everything was going so well; why did he have to leave?

* * *

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

* * *

"Jason," Reyna whispers, seeing him emerge from the _Argo II_. He catches her eye and runs to her, ignoring everyone else. He wraps his arms around her, but she stands there, stiff. Is this real? Or was she dreaming yet again?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chants over and over again, kissing the top of her head, her forehead, her cheek, and finally her lips. She hesitates before returning the kiss, her arms flung around his neck. "I didn't want to, you know," he whispers in her hair. "I missed you."

She breathed in the familiar scent of him, all of her worries fading away. "I never gave up on you," Reyna whispers back, and forces herself to pull away from the embrace, putting on the stiff smile she's practiced so many times before. "Welcome back," she says, the formality back in her voice, and they both know they'll have to leave the reunion for later, but she couldn't help but say one last thing.

"Romans, your former praetor, Jason Grace has returned to us!" Reyna shouts, and loud cheering erupts, and Jason smiles, taking Reyna's hand in his, like the _olden days_, lifting them in the air.

"Long live Rome!" Jason hollers, and all of Rome repeats it. "Long live Rome! Ave! Senatus Populusque Romanus!"

Reyna grins, joining in on the cheering. She'll be beside him, no matter what. She wasn't afraid.

* * *

_And long, long live, that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders_

* * *

Annabeth tries to not let her desperation show when she sees _his _face in the crowd, as he frantically searches for her too. She ignores everything Jason and the dark-haired girl were shouting, her feet running to her lost hero.

"Annabeth," he breathes, hugging her tightly, as if she'll disappear if he lets go. "I remember you," he reassures her, and Annabeth loves the fact that he can read her so well.

She looks up from the hug, taking in his appearance. His hair is longer, and he's even taller now. His eyes are filled with joy and relief, and Annabeth imagines hers are wild-looking. "Do you know about the quest?" she asks him quietly, her heart torn at the possibility that she wasn't the seventh demigod.

"I do," he responds, burying his head in her blonde hair. "But I don't give a damn. Bring it on. I'll beat up anyone who doesn't think you're not the seventh demigod. No one will forget the architect of Olympus."

Annabeth lets a smile grace her lips as she observes Reyna and Jason, chanting, "Long live Olympus!" Yes, no one will forget them.

* * *

_One day, we will be remembered_

* * *

**Hope the characters were not OOC! Please read and review! :D**


End file.
